


sugared kisses, mirrored kisses

by flowersforgraves



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: There's really nothing prettier than Murphy on his knees, Connor decides.





	sugared kisses, mirrored kisses

There’s really nothing prettier than Murphy on his knees, Connor decides. He leans forward to cup Murph’s jaw with one hand, brushes the pad of his thumb over his twin’s cheekbone. Murph tips his head up into Connor’s touch, exposing his throat. Connor’s hand shifts, rubbing over Murph’s kiss-swollen lips, and Murph opens his mouth automatically, licks Connor’s thumb.

“So it’s that kind of night, eh?” Connor asks, quiet. 

Murphy just blinks slowly, and Connor pushes his thumb between Murphy’s lips. Murph’s eyes fall shut again, leaning forward to take more. His cheeks hollow as he sucks, and Connor likes this almost as much as Murph’s mouth on his cock, because from here he can see the deep concentration and pleasure on his brother’s face as he accepts what Connor’s giving him.

Connor lets Murph move on his own, keeping his hand still. When Murphy finally opens his eyes to look up at Connor, he pulls his thumb from Murphy’s mouth, runs it over his lower lip, now spit-shiny, and Murph stretches forward for a moment before letting Connor go without protest. “Conn,” Murph says, and oh dear fucking lord does he sound good, hoarse and breathless from just this.

“Tell me what you want,” Connor says.

Murph looks up at him still, eyes wide, tongue darting out to wet his lips, so completely trusting. “Whatever you want,” he says. “You know I’m yours.”

Connor leans down to kiss him. “Aye, I know. But I want you to tell me what you want. I won’t do anything unless you tell me to do it.”

Murph sits back on his heels. “Want you,” he says finally. “I want t’ make you feel good, Conn.”

“You do,” Connor assures him. “Tell me.”

One hand comes up from where Murph had been gripping his jeans tight, and comes to rest on the inside of Connor’s leg, right near the groin. “Can I?”

Connor nods, and immediately Murph is undoing his belt and getting to bare skin. He lifts his hips to let jeans and boxers slide down around his ankles, and then Murphy’s mouth is on him.

When Connor really takes control, he can be rough, pulling Murph’s hair and holding him down. But this is different: Connor is running his fingers through Murph’s hair because he wants to touch and hold and cling, not stifling his quiet noises because he knows Murph likes to hear what his mouth is doing to Connor. This isn’t Connor fucking Murph’s mouth, this is Murph making love to Connor with lips and teeth and tongue.

Murph pulls back for a breath, kissing along Connor’s thighs. He stays over the scar Connor has near his left knee, leaves a mark just above it. He looks so, so good, his mouth feels so, so good, and Connor loves him.

He’s about to say so when Murph goes back to sucking his cock. With enough concentration Murph can turn off his gag reflex, so he takes Connor as far as he can and then the rest of the way. Connor is finding it difficult to form coherent words other than “fuck” and “Murph” and “please” like he’s some fucking teenager getting oral for the first time.

Murph’s mouth is hot and wet around Connor, and when he lets go this time Connor can feel him smiling against Connor’s skin. “Want to fuck me?” he asks without looking.

Connor’s still a bit tongue-tied, so he just shakes his head. “No,” he says finally, when Murphy looks up at him. “Suck me off?”

“‘Course,” Murphy says, and then his mouth is back on Connor.

Connor can’t help the desperate little jerks of his hips upward as Murph licks up the underside of his cock. “Fuck, Murph,” he breathes, and Murphy squeezes at the base of his cock to keep him from coming.

“ _Fuck_ , Murph,” he repeats, when Murph does _something_ with his tongue that makes Connor arch up, needing more.

Murphy finally lets go of his cock and sits back on his heels once more. “Want me to spit or swallow?” His grin betrays that he knows exactly how much Connor likes this.

“Fuck,” Connor says again, unable to form anything else.

Murph kisses a line from his knee to the base of his cock. “Swallow it is, then,” he says, and uses a bit of teeth on this final kiss before he starts getting Connor off in earnest.

His fingers tighten in Murph’s hair, but he stops himself from pulling and moving Murph around. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he repeats. There’s probably something else he should say, but there’s nothing in his brain except _Murph_ and _good_ and _more_ and _Murph_ and _please_ and _fuck_ and _Murph_.

And then he’s coming, hard, spilling into Murph’s wonderful talented mouth, and Murph swallows like he’d said. He keeps sucking until Connor’s done, and then a few seconds more, while Connor whimpers at the friction on his oversensitive skin.

He’s not quite sure how long it takes to get enough control of his body to let go of Murph’s hair, but once he does Murphy is in his lap and those beautiful kissable lips are right there, so Connor kisses him. Murph kisses back, opens for him easily, and Connor can taste himself in his twin’s mouth.

“Mine,” Connor breathes against Murph’s lips.

“Yours,” Murph agrees immediately, and goes in for another kiss. “Mine,” he says, after they break again.

“Yours,” Connor says. “Always, only yours.”

There’s a pause, and then Murph says, “You know, that’s kind of gay, Connor.”

Connor lets out a startled laugh, buries his face in Murph’s shoulder. Murphy turns his face into Connor’s hair, and Connor loves the feeling of Murph’s breath against his skin.

Eventually, somehow, they get the rest of the way naked, never quite not-touching, and then they’re curled around each other in Connor’s bed. Connor can feel Murph’s heartbeat strong and steady against his back, and it’s the clearest indicator of _home_ and _safe_ he’ll ever find.


End file.
